


Peace At Last

by snoozingsnuffles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ASMR, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Vulnerable Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingsnuffles/pseuds/snoozingsnuffles
Summary: Jim helps Spock unwind
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Peace At Last

He lay with his ear pressed directly over Jim’s heart as he listened to the ever gentle and steady pumps of the muscle beneath his chest. He could feel his own pulsing slowly in his side, it’s rate impossibly slow as opposed to human standards, as it rested against Jim’s hip. He wondered if he could feel it, too, and he wondered if he found it as comforting as Spock found the captains heart to be.

Spock let himself melt into his captain’s arms, all the stresses of the past few weeks seeping out of him and into the mattress below. He heard Jim chuckle at this, as he pulled the soft, plush blanket more securely over the Vulcan’s shoulders.

His mind briefly wondered to Jim then. They were in Spock’s quarters, in Spock’s bed. Spock’s quarters were very much a Vulcan habitat, the temperature raised far above human comfort levels, but to Spock, it felt normal. Comfortable enough for cuddles and a blanket. But Jim must’ve been uncomfortable, perhaps he should turn it down…

He was briefly startled by a sharp, but gentle, tap to his temple.

“I’m fine.” Jim whispered, his breath tickling the soft hairs on the top of Spock’s head. “Don’t worry about me. Tonight is for you.”

His thoughts had obviously travelled through to Jim’s mind though their physical contact, or perhaps the captain was just too good at reading him. Either way, Spock let his arguments die on his tongue as he sank impossibly deeper into Jim’s chest.

It had been six months, three weeks, four days and one hour since the relationship between the captain and first officer of the USS Enterprise had crossed the line of ‘friendship’, and Spock wasn’t educated enough on human relationships (or relationships at all, in that matter) to give it an appropriate label. ‘Romantic’ just didn’t quite fit, and ‘sexual’ wasn’t even a consideration. All he knew was that they were more than friends.

Perhaps he didn’t need to give it a label.

Spock shivered as Jim moved his hand to rest on the Vulcan’s cheek. His other was rested firmly on his shoulder in an embrace. He gently rubbed his thumb against Spock’s cheekbone, slow and soothing and pressed his nose and lips into Spock’s hair.

“You did well today.” Jim whispered. The softly spoken words sent shivered down Spock’s spine. It felt as if his brain were slowly crumbling away, if such an experience could be pleasurable. “And yesterday. And they day before that. You do so well every day. I’m so proud of you, Spock.”

Normally, Spock would have replied with a phrase along the lines of ‘Of course, Captain. It is my job.’ But not then.

Around the same time their unnameable relationship had begun, Spock had crumbled. He had expected it to happen eventually, his human half had often proven to be stronger than his Vulcan half, much to his distain. But he had hoped to be alone, safe within the confines of his quarters when it happened. Not while playing chess with the captain.

Since then he had, not given in per-se, but realised he had to stop neglecting his human half as he had been doing for so many years. He may have Vulcan blood, but he also had human blood running through his veins alongside it, and humans could never control their emotions like a Vulcan. It was impossible, not to mention unhealthy. In the words of Doctor McCoy, he needed to let his human half show, be noticed, and not force it into the very back of his being.

If Sarek could see him now, he knew his father would be deeply disappointed. But Sarek was millions of miles away, and he didn’t need to know.

And he couldn’t care less about what his father thought when the tips of Jim’s fingernails skimmed his scalp, feather light and blissful, in _that_ particular way.

He sighed heavily as Jim placed a soft kiss to his head, all tension leaving his body. Slowly, he slipped a hand under Jim’s shirt and rested his palm on the warm skin there.

At the contact, Spock felt Jim’s emotions at the forefront of his mind. Gentle waves of love and affection washed over him, along with the overwhelming sense of calm. Spock let himself wallow in it.

“Your presence is essential.” Jim continued, as he moved his hand from Spock’s cheek to touch his pointer finger to the rim of his ear. “ _You_ are essential. I don’t know what I would do without you, Spock. On duty or off.”

Jim ran his finger around the edges of Spock’s ear, up to the point and back again. He was barely touching him, but the slight tickle sent shivers down his spine and the quiet noise of skin on skin created that feeling Jim knew he loved so much. It was like he was being showered with tiny kisses, each one holding a megaton of love and care.

He let his eyelids flutter closed, his eyelashes scratching delicately against Jim’s nightshirt as he did so. He had turned to putty in his captain’s arms, limp, totally relaxed and vulnerable, something he would never normally allow, not in the presence of another person.

But this was Jim Kirk.

Jim’s hand moved again, all the while his other held Spock securely to his side. His fingers brushed against the side of his face, tickling his jawbone until he reached his lips, which he placed the pad of his thumb against to before moving back to map the rest of the Vulcan’s features. His fingers skimmed the bridge of his nose before dancing across the eyelid that wasn’t pressed into his chest, to trace and eyebrow and smooth out the faint frown lines that creased his forehead. The back of his hand brushed the side of his cheek to repeat the circuit once again.

“I love you so much, Spock.” Jim breathed. “So much. I’ve never felt this way before. About anyone. I love you more than anything.”

Spock allowed his lips to twitch up at that, just as Jim’s fingers came to rest there once more. _I love you too,_ he thought, because he was too tired to speak. Too relaxed to move an inch, so he let it flood his thoughts instead. He thought it so hard, he felt his may burst. After a moment, Jim chuckled softly, and Spock knew he had understood.

Jim’s hand left his shoulder, and before he could complain about the loss of contact, it was back, rough and calloused and so very human against the skin of his ribs. His hand was warm, heavy and comforting as it slipped under Spock’s sweater to rest just under his breastbone.

“Sleep.” He murmured. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And with one final sigh, Spock did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got as sleepy reading this as I did writing it
> 
> Please leave feedback! ❤️


End file.
